Story of my Life
by Supernatural-Stalker
Summary: Alyx is Sam and Dean Winchester's adopted little sister. This is the story of her life from age 13. Twilight/Supernatural crossover, but not a lot of Twilight in it...
1. Prologue

A/N: This story actually starts out as something to do with my life. I, too, have to move to New Orleans, but after that first part, it becomes something entirely away from my life. Enjoy!

**Prologue**

"So you're moving, so soon?" Ashley asked. She fixed her glasses up on her nose.

"Yeah, New Orleans, here I come!" Alyx replied. She shook out her jet-black hair, green eyes glinting with excitement.

"Why can't you wait out the school year, and then move?" Ashley complained.

"Ash," Alyx laughed. "That's the question of the century. The only chance of me staying in one place will come when pigs fly."

"Pigs, start flying!" Ashley exclaimed, her brown eyes were playful. Alyx laughed, but it was forced that time. She'd been bounced around all her life, but that came with the job. Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Both of the two friends departed their separate ways.

"Call me soon," Ashley said over her shoulder.

"Will do," Alyx replied, longing to be able to see her friend the next week, but it was out of the question.

~A~W~

"I'm hooome!" Alyx called to a seemingly empty apartment.

"Kitchen!" A voice replied back.

She walked into the kitchen to find one of her older brothers, Sam, bent over, with his head inside the fridge.

"Hey, Sammy, "Alyx said cheerfully.

"What's up, sis?" He asked.

"Not much, where's Dean?"

"Pie run, for dessert."

"Yum," Alyx said, licking her lips. "So, dinner is takeout, I suppose?"

Sam, stood up, saw his sister, and laughed. He nodded, and closed the door to the refrigerator.

"I'll be in my room, if you need me," Alyx told him, and walked out of the kitchen. She went up the stairs, and went into hers of the three rooms.

Alyx wasn't actually Sam and Dean's sister, well, not by birth. Legally, yes, but technically, no. John and Mary Winchester had adopted Alyx, after her parents, and their friends, had been killed by a bunch of ghouls. Alyx was 5 at the time, so she doesn't remember it well. Now she's 13, and she helps her older brothers with the 'family business' of hunting anything and everything supernatural. That's the story of Alyx's life, or so she liked to say.

When Alyx got to her room, she changed out of her school uniform, and into jeans and a purple Paramore tee shirt.

Just as she was logging onto her laptop, Alyx heard the front door. That meant Dean was home.

"Hey, you two! If you wanna have pie and make fun of cheesy horror movies, you better get your butts down here! Tonight's Winchester horror night!" Dean shouted up the stairs.

Alyx shut her Mac Book, and took the stairs down two at a time. Dean must have finally gotten Saw 5.

"Hey Dean!" She said when she finally got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, Aly, how goes it?" He asked.

"Good. So what'd you do today?" Alyx replied.

"Me? Well…" Dean began. "I got abducted by aliens, turned into a stinking vampire, and caused all of California's national forests to burn."

"Sounds productive." Alyx thought for a moment. "I got mad, turned into female Cousin It, then a stomped the ground, and gave New York City a hurricane and a fatal earthquake, at the same time." This kind of disastrous bantering was the norm for the two of them.

"You two had fun," Sam laughed, walking in from the kitchen.

"Is anyone gonna get these?" Dean asked, gesturing to the pies on the floor beside him. There were 4 of them, one of each of their favorites, and one they all liked, and all 4 of them would probably last until halfway through the movie, if that.

"Dang, bro. You're lazy," Sam said, but grabbed the pies anyways.

~A~W~

"Put it in! Hurry up!" Alyx was urging Dean to put in Saw 5, but he was purposely taking his time. Everyone was always excited about Winchester horror night. During it, they criticized the horror movie of their choice. The Saw movies had been chosen as the Winchester favorite, purely due to the fact that they were the only movies that they found the least amount wrong with.

"Put it in, Dean, so she'll shut up," Sam said. Alyx pushed him playfully.

"Hmm, what happens if I don't?" Dean asked, smirking.

"Two things," Alyx told him from her seat on the floor, since none of them ever liked sitting on the couch for this. The couch was mostly reserved for visitors. "One, I come over there and push it I with your face; and two, Sam and I will keep the pies to ourselves." They all knew the threats were empty, and Dean gasped in mock horror.

"You wouldn't dare!" He said dramatically.

"Watch me," Alyx said, getting up from her seat, and began grinning evilly as she slowly walked to the kitchen. Dean jumped up and grabbed her. They began wrestling around. Finally, Dean ran over to the kitchen doorway, and smirked again.

"Did you really think you could take pie from Dean?" Sam asked incredulously.

"I know I can, if I wanted to badly enough," She replied.

"Cocky, much?"

"Very much."

"You know, you two have got to stop quoting from Vampire Diaries," Dean laughed, walking out of the kitchen carrying four pies and three forks. None of them ever ate their pie off of plates. To them, that was a waste of time. They ate pie straight from the box with forks. It was so much easier that way.

While he was in the kitchen, Alyx had gotten up and put the DVD in. When Dean came back, she was holding the remote. It normally stayed that way for the rest of the movie. That is, unless Alyx put the remote down. Then, you never know whose hands it would end up in. The last time Alyx left the remote unguarded; Dean had grabbed it, and would rewind the movie every 5 minutes, until Sam finally wrestled the remote away from him.

Just as predicted, the pies were gone halfway through Saw 5, and they had found a problem with all but one of the traps.

After the movie was over, each of them went to their respective rooms to pack. They would take Dean's Impala on a 6-hour road trip to New Orleans. The family had gotten word of a major vampire problem. It had been confirmed that there was an entire clan of vampires in the area, and a werewolf, along with the possibility of demons and a sorcerer and/or sorceress.

Tomorrow, they would head out for the most famous city in Louisiana; New Orleans.

**A/N: If you don't see where this is going, this is a Twilight/Supernatural crossover. Read and Review, you know, the normal thing all authors ask for.**

**~Dawn**


	2. Cullens in New Orleans AlyxPOV

**Chapter 1**

A/N:Hey, I want to thank you guys for reading and reviewing this story! You have no idea how excited that made me to see that this story got favorited and alerted...Thanks!

AlyxPOV

I'm sittin gin the back seat of Dean's 1967 Chevrolet Impala, with Dean driving(he won't even let Sammy drive), and Sam in the passenger seat. We were on our way to New Orleans on account of a few people we know there confirming rumors about werewolves, vamps, and demons there.

Since it was such a big job, we got another apartment. If it was a smaller job, we wouldn't move away from Leesville, where we were. If it was smaller, we merely would take a 'family vacation' to New Orleans, and rented a motel room.

Just as I was about to take out my book, my favorite band, Paramore, came on the radio. It was one of their newer songs; _Ignorance._

"Turn it up, I love this song," I said.

"Let me guess," Sam replied sarcastically. "Paramore?"

"Yup." I told him, "Now turn it up." Sam did, knowing that if he didn't, I would get up and do it myself, and then Dean would probably get mad.

I began to hum along and do air drums. Drums were the only instrument I could play. I tried violin for a while, but it was boring. Besides, what good is it to be able to play music you don't even like? I didn't see the point.

~A~W~

About 5 1/2 hours later, we hit the Ponchartrain Bridge.

"Dang!" I exclaimed. "That's a long bridge!"

"About 25 miles long, I think," Dean said, then he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sammy asked exactly what I was thinking.

"Nothing," Dean replied. "I was just thinking of when we first came down here with Dad, when Alyx was too little to tag along."

"Ooooh, I see now," Sam said, then joined Dean laughing. I knew they were doing this on purpose, they knew I hated being left out of a joke.

~A~W~

"Is this the place we're staying?" I asked my brothers. I couldn't imagine it was, seeing as it was really fancy, and didn't fit the price they paid for it.

The apartment itself was about the size of a normal house, but that aspect was only visible from the inside. Outside, it looked like a normal apartment on the first floor of an apartment building(Dean's afraid of heights, sorta).

"This is it," Sam said, spreading his arms wide, as if he built it himself.

"Okay, kid. Go pick your room," Dean told me, giving me a push.

I walked down the hallway, opening each door as I passed it; bathroom, closet, bedrooms! I looked in each of them, there were four, so we had a spare room, maybe an office or guest bedroom. I finally found the best one. It was slightly smaller than the other three, but it had a huge bay window, with a window seat in it on the far side of the room.

"Found mine!" I yelled, poking my head out into the hallway. "And you don't even have to put my bed in here!"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, coming down the hall. I tilted my head towards the inside, motioning for him to come in and see.

Dean followed me into waht would be my room, and looked around.

"This place isn't haunted, is it?" I asked, laughing. "How else could you and Sammy buy an aprtment like this, for the price you paid?" He laughed as well, and shook his head.

"Okay, I heard haunted, and my name in the same sentence. What's up?" Sam came into the room, then saw the huge window and it's seat. "Woah, you could sleep on this thing." He sat down on the seat.

"I know. This is definetely my room. Now go, you two get yours, and if you fight to the death, I wanna watch." I pushed them out of my room and shut the door behind them. Then, I started to unpack my stuff, dropping the bag off my shoulder, and onto the floor.

~A~W~

"Alyx! Come on, we're going out!" I heard Dean yell from the front room the following day.

"Coming!" I yelled back, throwing my black leather jacket on as I went. I was in the jacket, ripped black jeans, a tank top in my favorite color, royal purple, and my black fingerless gloves. I walked down the hallway, and saw my brothers waiting for me.

"Rough and tough, much?" Sam asked teasingly. I nodded. It fit the occasion, seeing as we were going hunting. I grabbed my lucky beanie off the coffee table, knocking over an empty soda can as I went. I ignored it and put my hat on. It was purple, and had been bought from the Paramore merch store online. It was the exact same style as the one Hayley Williams wore in the _Decode_ video.

"Finished?" Dean laughed.

"Yup," I told him. "Now."

The three of us walked out the door and into the Impala. I figured out that 'out' meant hunting, so I had grabbed my knife off my dresser before I left my room, and clipped the cover onto one of my beltloops. Since we were in New Orleans, I knew I would get an authentic-style athame. Very soon, I would have to go out and get myself some authentic voodoo stuff, and go sightseeing. Marie LaVaue, here I come!

We pulled up to a house, well mansion, in the Garden District.

"What's here?" I asked.

"The vamp clan, and the mutt-man," Dean replied.

"But, aren't vamps and werewolves immortal enemies?" At least, that's what Sam and Dean themselves told me.

"That's what Dad told us, but that's not what Ellen and Jo said," Sam said, looking calm, but he was as confused as I was.

We got out of the car, and met up by the trunk. Dean opened it up, and handed me a pistol, and some bullets, including two silver. I was supposed to take care of the mutt. Most 13 year old girls are too worried about their nails and hair to want anything to do with a gun, and most guys my age merely use them to kill animals, or only dream about using a gun in the militart, but my life revolves around using them for my unpaid job.

Next, Dean started to pass me his knife, but pulled up my jacket so he could see mine. He put his knife on his belt, and grinned. He and Sam grabbed their stuff, then we headed for the door.

Dean did a motion telling me to do the honors, so I knocked on the door. We heard footsteps, then a voice.

"I'll get it. It's those people you saw, Alice." The door opened, and we saw a guy standing there, no older than 17. He looked pretty normal, but there was something off about him. He had bronze hair, super pale skin, and yellow eyes. Those eyes fit the description of the demon Azazel, so I warned Dean of what I noticed.

"He looks like Azazel, only in the eyes," I whispered, hoping the man couldn't hear me. Dean looked confused, so I raised my eyebrows, and he looked back. He shivered slightly. I felt Sam put a hand on my shoulder, and I could feel he was even more confused than ever.

Just then, another really pale person came up, this time a girl about myage. She looked kind of like the man, but she had deep brown eyes, instead of the yellow ones.

After the girl came, a bigger, russet-skinned man came up.

"Nessie," He said in a really deep voice. I assumed Nessie was the girl. "Come on, let's leave your dad alone. He's got this."

"Kay, Jake," The girl, Nessie nodded and walked away with the man, Jake. So, this teenage guy was this teenage girl's dad? This just keeps getting weirder.

"Hello," The bronze-haired guy said. "My name is Edward. How can I help you?" For the first time, I realized my brothers were both wearing their tuxes. FBI act, and I stick out like an elephant in a field of violets.

"FBI, Mr. Cullen," Dean said. It was probably on the mailbox or something.

"What for?" Edward said...Edward Cullen, what a weird name.

"We've been alerted of a gas leak in the pipes, and wanted to check and make sure your pipes will hold against it. We just need to come in and make sure it's safe for you and your, er, family," Sam told him.

"Of course you can come in, although I'm sure this young girl isn't in the FBI." I knew he would ask about me.

"Oh, she's my daughter," Dean said. So this time I'm Dean's daughter, huh? Well, we do have more of that type of relationship. Dean continued, "We just couldn't leave her at home. She's very interested in our line of work, and we live in quite a bad neighborhood."

"Ah, yes. Wouldn't want any of your children to be hurt, and a little curiousity never hurt anyone, did it? Either way, she's wlecome inside as well. Would you just hold on one moment?" He disappeared, and came back with Nessie in tow. "This is my daughter, Renesmee. I'm sure she wouldn't mind keeping..." He trailed, and looked at me questioningly.

"Dylan," I lied. Fake identity, complete.

"Ah, well, Renesmee, wouldn't you keep Dylan here company, while I show these agents to our pipes?" He looked down at his daughter expectantly.

"Sure," She said to me. "Come on, we'll go to my room." She skipped off, and I followed her up into her room.

A/N: Okay, so there's the first bit of Twilight there. Also, I don't own any of this copyrighted stuff. I do, however, own the right to say that I made up Alyx. Successfully, might I add. Well, you know what to do; Read, review, and tell people about it please!!!!

~Dawn


	3. Cullens in New Orleans DeanPOV

**Chapter 2**

**A/N:Hey hey heeey!! I finally got up the energy to type the next chapter...maybe it's the lack of reviews -hinthint-...Come on ppl! Well, here's a bit of action for ya! And Dean POV!!!!!!!!!-wink-**

DeanPOV

"So," I said, "Where are your air vents hooked up at?" Alyx had just gone off with the girl, Renesmee, so it was just me and Sam. Like the days before Dad died and Alyx started hunting.

Don't get me wrong, I love that kid, but she's a responsibility that I'm still not sure I can handle. She definitely helps out a lot, but I worry about her like I used to worry about Sammy. She's only 13, for Christ's sake. Oh, well, can't think about that right now. She's basically the only reason Sam and I still hunt together. She's our glue.

Edward led us into the kitchen. I know we killed Azazel, but I wouldn't underestimate his ability to come back, if he ever gains one. I noticed the kitchen was spotless, so it probably never used. He showed us to a small door in the wall, and opened it. Inside it was a networking of about ten or fifteen pipes, normal for such a giant house. All of a sudden, we heard a cry of a mixture of rage and pain that Sammy and I knew to be Alyx. We took off running up the stairs, Edward in front, nevertheless the fact he was farthest away from the stairs out of the three of us.

We got up to an open doorway, and Edward moved aside to let us look in. There was our sister, pinned down by Renesmee, and holding her knife to the inhuman thing. Edward went in and pulled his daughter off her opponent.

I happened to see Alyx's face, and it was showing her only emotion at the time; anger. I went over and helped her up.

"Time to go," I told her in a low voice. She looked at me, sent one last glare in the general direction of the Cullens in the corner, and walked out with Sam and I behind her.

We got to the bottom of the stairs, and looked at the rest of the Cullens, who were thoroughly shocked.

"Sorry about that. We gotta be off now," Sam said relatively quickly. We walked to the door, and were almost out, when Edward came down the stairs, with his bratty kid in tow. I knew Alyx had temper issues, but I also knew that she wouldn't start a fight for no reason, and ruin an investigation. Plus, if she'd started the fight, Alyx would have pinned Renesmee, super vamp strength aside. It's not about force, it where you put it.

"Leaving so soon?" Edward asked. I saw Alyx tense ou tof the corner of my eye. She was kinda empathetic, and knew when trouble was about to start. She reached under her jacket, probably for her gun. I shook my head slightly. Not yet.

"We'll be back tomorrow," I told him. I saw Alyx's hand lower to her knife, and Sam reached for his, too.

"No need to fight," A man around 25 said,and stood. "Let's just talk this out. Please."

"Why talk, Carlisle?" Another teen spoke, this one really bulky, in a menacing voice. They're ready to fight, so let's fight."

"Uncle Emmett, don't start anything else," Renesmee said pleadingly to him. What a hypocrite, she started her fight with Alyx.

"We know what you are, and we're going to kill you," Alyx said.

"So say it. What are we?" The vamp named Emmett told us.

"Okay," Sam told them. "Vampires. Leeches. Bloodsuckers. Whichever you want to call it."

The tan guy, Jacob, snickered slightly at the word 'leeches'. I noticed that he definitely didn't meet the vamp description.

"Except him," I said, tilting my head towards the man in question.

"He's a werewolf, has to be," Sam said. I looked at Alyx breifly, and she had her gun in one hand, and her silver bullets in the other. She was silently and unnoticeably loading the bullet. I knew she would be taking the wolf first, she didn't like fighting animals. That left Sam and I to start the vamps. I didn't like these numbers. It bothered me that a 13 year old would have to risk her life trying to take on so many vampires at one time. I moved to stand in front of her, so she wouldn't be noticed.

"Can we _please_ not fight? We don't want anyone hurt." I looked over to find out who spoke. It was a brunette, who must have been the mom to Renesmee, the resemblance was astonishing.

"Bella," A blond chick said. "You have a point, but if they if they want a fight, we'll give them one." I could tell that if the girl wasn't a vamp, I'd probably go after her. Only four of the vamps had stayed quiet. They could possibly be the ones who didn't want a fight, or they could be the most dangerous ones of them all. I guess we won't find out, unless something finally happens.

All of a sudden, I got my wish when the tension became too much for us, and we all broke. The big one, Emmett, shot out growling. He ended up in front of Sammy. They stared at each other for a minute, then they both started fighting. I worried a little for a second, but then started worrying about my little sister behind me. She was taking aim at the mutt-man, Jacob.

She put her finger on the trigger, and I made sure her aim was open. I trusted her aim enough to know that she couldn't miss with _that big_ of a target on the first shot. And my trust was placed well.

Alyx pulled the trigger behind me, and all of the vampires snapped out of their concentrated trance. I smirked, knowing they didn't expect a 13 year old to fire the first shot, and hit her target in a room of vampires. The only two that didn't look were Emmett and Sam, who I noticed had almost pushed themselves out of the open door that never got shut.

The bullet connected with the werewolf's shoulder, and he went straight down, glaring at me the whole time.

Next thing I knew, Alyx and Renesmee were into it again. I'd never seen my sister this intense in a fight, but none of us had ever fought this many vampires before.

My focus was quickly dragged away form my siblings when I felt a set of nails scratch my arm. I spun around, and saw it was the hot blond chick, and she was _pissed_. I took one look at her, and knew her type. My experience with girls, no matter the species, told me she was the self-concious type. I knew exactly what to do.

I looked at her for a minute, seemingly studying her. After making her think that I had looked her over completely, I laughed. And that's all I had to do. That simple action had her fuming. She screamed in rage. Then, unexpectedly, Emmett wasn't fighting with Sammy anymore, he was standing beside me, snarling. Ahh, so they're _together_. Something told me that this whole coven was evened out. I looked to my right, and saw that Alyx wasn't fighting either. So that makes the three of us.

"Let's go guys," I told my siblings. Right before I walked away, Blondie slapped me. And, man, it _hurt_. We were all torn up, but my little sis and bro both had me beat. It looked like Sam was sporting the worst, but Alyx was good at hiding that kind of stuff. Attention to any wound besides a broken bone was, to her, unwanted and unneeded. It normally took Sam holding her down so I could make sure she wasn't hurt. Well, we know she's not a drama queen.

~D~W~

We got back to the apartment, and all three of us had to change. We were kinda bloodied from the damn vampires. Luckily, although we were scratched, none of us had been bitten. That's something I would hope that Alyx would know not to hide. That, and the pain would be hard to mask.

We each got showers, then set to work on figuring out something to eat. Last night we had eaten Burger King, but I found out that their bacon cheeseburgers are pretty much crap. At least, I thought so, and yet Sam and Alyx liked their burgers well enough. Maybe it's just me...Nah, couldn't be.

While Sam and I tried to, unsuccessfully, think of something to eat, Alyx had disappeared into the bathroom. At first we didn't give it a second thought, but as time went by, I started to worry about her. Sam finally noticed the time span, too.

"Have you noticed that Alyx has been in the bathroom for almost an hour now?" Sam asked me, then realized I was giving him a 'duh' look, and he stood up. I got up, and, with Sam trailing, went over to the bathroom.

"Alyx," I called softly, knocking on the door. "Alyx, you alright?" I didn't get an answer. Sammy tried, knocking louder.

"Hey, Aly. You in there?" He called. Still no joy. Time to barge in. I tried the doorknob, locked. Sam kicked the door in.

**A/N: Okay, people. No more chapters until I get some reviews. There's got to be more than just eggylaine, and greeneyedelf001 reading this, right? Oh well. Review, and you get to find out the name of Alyx's next BFF...come on, I'll even throw in a virtual pie!**

**~Dawn**


	4. Captive by a Cute Guy

Chapter 3

APOV

A/N: I'm sooooo sorry for not updating in a LONG time... I'm a lazy person, and you may all throw virtual tomatoes at me.*ducks underneath computer desk* Hope you like this bit of fun...

I was being held back, that much I could tell. I couldn't tell who it was, but I knew it was a guy, just from the build.

I had originally gone into the bathroom to wash the blood off of my jacket from the fight. I was doing that for almost 30 minutes, when something popped out from behind the shower curtain. I couldn't tell you how it got back there, but it did it fast; within 10 minutes, between me getting out of the shower, and coming back in here in my pajamas.

When I went in the bathroom, jacket inhand, everything seemed fine. If I'd have checked,- something I never remembered to do, and always had Dean on my case for it- I would've noticed that something was off. I leaned over the sink, getting the last of the stain, when the thing got me. I did what any sane person would have done- I struggled. After a few minutes of kicking and hitting the air, I got his hands loose enough to turn around and face him. I froze breifly in shock when I saw him.

The first thing I noticed was that he wasn't that bad looking. Then, I remembered that he was probably trying to kidnap me, so I focused on getting away. He pulled me closer to him, in an effort to keep me still.

Just as I was managing to loosen his grip, the door was kicked in. I looked around, and saw Sam and Dean standing there. I quickly realized that looking back was a mistake. I had officially screwed myself over in this fight, now it was between my brothers and my captor. His eyes turned black as he smiled sadistically. He turned to the counter, and grabbed the knife that I had yet to take out of my jacket. Great, now he had me, _and _my knife... So, this is how it would end for me, I thought. Dying by my own blade. Ironic? Yeah, I think so. Then the demon dude spoke.

"Hello boys," he said. "Pretty little girly you've got here. Who's is it? Definitely doesn't take after either one of you, does she?" At any other moment, I would've laughed at the thought of being Sam or Dean's kid, but this was a bad situation for that.

"Let her go!" My brothers said in unison.

"What's my end of the deal?" Sneered the demon tauntingly.

"A quick death," I grunted, and kicked him in his crotch. He let out an 'oof,' and keeled over, releasing me from his grasp.

"Ouch," I heard one of my brothers mutter, though I couldn't tell you which one.

"Brat!" The demon lurched towards me, but I hopped up onto the sink. I snatched my forgotten knife, and waved it in his face.

"Fits the job description, doesn't it? It'd be much worse if this knife replaced my foot, though," I told him.

"And, you know what? She'd probably do it, too," Dean grinned.

"I'll kill her first," the demon jeered. " Then I'll move to you two morons." I heard Dean laugh.

"You know, I tried that once, and ended up knocked out on the floor," he told the demon boy. I mean, he couldn't have been much older than me, at least in the body.

Out of nowhere, the demon became cowardly. He tipped his head back, and let out a scream in the normal way for demons to leave their bodies. The guy, now free of possession, looked around at my brothers and I wildly, and ran out of the bathroom. Seconds after, I heard the front door slam. Later, dude.

~A~W~  
Almost an hour had passed since the creepy demon, well, ex-demon, had left. He was hot in the creepy, mysterious kinda way, but I doubted I would ever see him again. For all I knew he could have been some pick-up body from Missouri. If my brothers knew I fell for a demon's meat-suit, they'd murder me, especially since said demon was still kicking.

I guess I had bigger worries over school. I had gotten registered online earlier today and tomorrow I would be there for my first day.

~A~W~

"Sam, come on!" Dean yelled. He was getting impatient. Since it was my first day, Sam and Dean were taking me to the school. That, and they still had to finish up some paperwork. I think there was some kind of rule about the parent/guardian showing up so they could know what he/she/they look like.

What better way to make an impression than to come to school on your first day in an awesome car, with your two kinda creepy looking older brothers? Not to mention that some girls would consider my brothers hot. I don't, but I've seen girls drool over Sam and Dean.

Sam finally got done in the bathroom, and came out. I threw my jacket on, and we walked out the door.

We pulled up at the school building, looking like a group of cool people out of a movie. As I had expected, people were gawking at the car. For some reason, one face stood out from the crowd. It was a blonde girl with bangs about to the mid-cheek, and black tips at the end of the bangs. She looked like she would be a quiet person. Not really shy, but just quiet.

The three of us walked in to the school. Suddenly, my instincts were in freak-out mode. I looked around a little until I saw why. It was the guy from yesterday, and he was standing next to that blonde girl who looked scared of him. I breifly wondered why she seemed that way until I felt a thump on my back.

Dean said, "Earth to Alyx, anyone home?" I hadn't realized that I had completely stopped in my tracks. I started walking again and turned around to see that my brothers were still standing there.

"Are you guys coming, or am I going to be late on my first day here?" I asked them. They caught up with me and we continued to walk until we found the office. I was still troubled by the way that blonde girl looked at the guy in the hall. Did she know something?


End file.
